The 100th Hunger Games
by SkwidGotMichiHooked
Summary: What is Katniss was never born? What if Panem never rebelled? This is the story of what possibly could have happened if they rebelled.


**Chapter One **

Levi (Written by Michi)

Do you ever feel so unprepared that you just can't handle what happens? Welcome to my life. My parents died three years ago so I was left to take care of my five younger siblings. I only had one brother that was of age to be reaped and I would volunteer for him in a heartbeat. Tomorrow was the Reaping so I had to get our best clothes out because it was shown in The Capitol and we were required to look nice. Everything was so out of my control and I'm not used to that. I set out my three sister's pink sundresses, dug out my two brother's pleated black pants and white polos, and set out my khakis and black polo. I sighed as I prepared for the Reaping; it was the Hundredth Hunger Games and the announcement had been made that two tributes would win. A boy and a girl would win and they would have to be from the same district and be allied from the beginning. I hoped and prayed I would not be in the arena this year before I walked into the small bedroom where four of us slept. I laid on my bed and fell into a deep sleep only to have terrible nightmares about the day that was to come. I was aroused by my smallest brother, Kilvin, and he was crying because my littlest sister, Kella, stepped on his foot. Kella and Kilvin were twins and the youngest at three. Layle is six and very smart for her age. Jelsa is nine and she is very quiet and reserved. Kellan is thirteen and my only sibling eligible for reaping. I would never let him go into the arena. I yawned and cradled Kilvin against my chest murmuring that it was okay. I went and roused the rest my siblings still holding Kilvin. Kellan was sitting was his head in his hands and Layle, Jelsa, and Kella headed into our dining and living area while I sat by Kellan. Kilvin wanted to go play with his siblings so I let him go while wrapping my arm around Kellan's shoulders.

"What's up, Kell?" I asked softly.

"What's gonna happen if I'm reaped?" Kellan asked me his blue eyes shining with tears.

"I'll volunteer for you; I would never let you walk into your death," I told him pulling him into a hug.

"I don't wanna lose you, Levi," Kellan murmured against my chest.

"You won't. Hey, we don't know if I'm going into the arena so let's not get all worked up, okay?" I asked as Kellan hugged me back.

He nodded as I pushed his dark hair out of his eyes, and he stood up walking into the dining area. I stood up and prepared some grains for breakfast. I let everyone take a swig of the water from our jug as we finished eating. Kellan, Jelsa, and Layle could all dress themselves but I had to help Kella and Kilvin. I got them dressed and then got myself dressed. I took a deep breath, and instructed that it was time to go. Jelsa watches Layle, Kivin, and Kella while Kellan and I are standing with the other kids up for the Reaping. I kissed Kellan's forehead making him blush and whispered that it would be okay. I took my place in line  
>and listened to the history of Panem for the hundredth time. Galaga Kilver was the woman who kept the tribute's in order for District Five so she read the history and chose the tributes from a hat. She began with the girls as always, and pulled a name.<p>

"Serenity Hunter," Galaga read making a girl that was a year younger then me with jeans, a red tank top, and a black zip up sweatshirt that had dark brown hair with lighter brown eyes were a pale blue and I could tell she had been through a lot by looking into her eyes.

"Now for the boys," Galaga announced reaching into the jar and pulling a name, "Levi Goodlen." I tightened my lips together and strode up to the stage locking eyes with Kellan. Kellan had tears in his eyes, and I was holding back my own tears. Jelsa and my other siblings were crying while I stood strong by the other tribute, Serenity. Galaga read what the Quarter Quell was this year, and then we were whisked off to the Justice Building. We were each put in a room where people were allowed to visit us before we left. My siblings came in and my older siblings that understood what was going on were very upset. I pulled Jelsa and Kellan into a hug because even Layle was a little young. She just knew I was leaving, not that I could die.

"Jelse?" I asked gently.

"Yes?" Jelsa asked her voice thick with tears.

"I need you to help Kellan. He can't handle this all by himself," I told her letting her go explain to Kilvin, Kella, and Layle what the Games were.

"Kellan, I'm coming back," I promised resting my chin on his shoulder.

"You can't promise that," Kellan replied bitterly.

"I'll try my very best. I refuse to die in vein," I replied letting him go and embracing Layle, Killa, and Kilvin whispering that I loved them.

A Peacekeeper came in and said that our time was up, and that they had to leave. I buried my head in my hands and debated my fate in my mind. I felt tears run down my face and I let myself sob all of the sobs that I've held in all these years since my parents died. Galaga came to collect me but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the broken state I was in. I wiped my tears away and stood up. Galaga lead me into a room where the other tribute sat with her knees pulled to her chest looking frightened. A young looking man, who won the Games three years ago, was to be our mentor. He had light blonde hair that fell over his dark blue eyes.

"Look, we can bring you both out alive and that's what we're going to do. You're both smart kids, and you will both come out alive if it's the last thing I do," our mentor told us.

"How?" I demanded bitterly.

"You guys are going to get to know each other and act like you're in love; The Capitol is a sucker for a love story. It's our best bet at keeping you both alive and in one piece," our mentor announced before adding, "My name is Klyl."

"Woah, woah, woah! No!I don't even know this guy and us to act like a love sick couple?" the girl, Serenity, demanded.

"Exactly," Klyl replied.

"No," I decided knowing that it would be a train wreck.

"You guys will have plenty of time to talk on the train; we're done debating. You guys will do what I tell you," Klyl told us firmly.

Serenity (Written by Skwid)

I ran hard for the next 5 minutes. Some people are truly idiots when it come to shop-lifting. I held up my new scarf and gave out a short laugh. I did pretty good. I wrapped it up and put it in my small back-pack. Not much else was in it. Just the last few grains of tessarae. I'm kind of relieved that the reaping is today. I signed up six times just for the tessarae. The reaping has surprised me over the years, I mean, I signed up for the same amount four years in a row.  
>Is it luck?<br>Definitely not.  
>I have the worst luck in the world. But who really cares? I don't.<br>I quickly slip into an abandoned house and strip my clothes, changing into the best clothes I have. Form-fitting jeans, a red tank top and a black hoodie.  
>Walking out of the house I slip on my hood. Perfect.<br>From the house, it was a fifteen minute walk. All I could do was think. My mind is my best friend, I mean, no one talks to me. But that's how I prefer it.  
>I don't just think, I observe.<br>I observe how there are no more animals in the little forest that we do have.  
>Ha. Forest. It's not a forest. It's just a tiny park right out side of town that is over grown with four trees.<p>Once I hit the center of town I immediately hung my head. I've done this so many times it was now a natural reaction.<br>I hate this.  
>I took my place at the back of the girls line and waited for Galaga Kilver to get over with the history of Panem that she read every year.<br>It was always so boring, I mean, who cares? No one. That's who. Their all too scared that them or a loved one would get reaped. I take this time to look around at all of the people of District Five. All the girls in front of me look at me with disgusted, plastic faces. I pull the sides of my hood closer to my head as I watch Galaga pull out a name.  
>Galaga smiles.<br>"Serenity Hunter"  
>My heart stopped for a second.<br>Me? Really?  
>A single tear trickles down my cheek as I walk up to the stage.<br>I walked over to Galaga restraining my arm from punching her face.  
>She smiles at me.<br>Smile while you can Galaga.  
>I give her a bitter smile and turn towards the crowd, my head low.<p>

"Levi Goodlen"  
>A boy with dark brown hair and a lean build makes his way next to me.<br>Galaga turns to us.  
>"Disrict Five here are your tributes!"<br>The crowd doesn't clap. Who would? Galaga claps her hands.  
>"Let's go you guys"<p>

Once we arrived to the Justice Building we were lead into separate visiting rooms.  
>I sat alone. No one was coming to see me. Forty-five minutes later a women comes in. I stand up.<br>"Who are you?''  
>Her eyes fill with tears.<br>"Oh Serenity! My baby.."  
>I gave her a 'what are you talking about?' look.<br>"Serenity, I'm your mom."  
>My mouth dropped. Shocked could not described how I that quickly got replaced with anger. This women left me? Alone? She is no mother of mine.<br>"No your not."  
>She looked hurt but nodded her head quickly.<br>"Yes, yes I am." Her tears start drying up as my own flooded down my face.  
>"You left me alone. Out on the street. you most definitely are not my mother, even if you say you are."<br>Fortunately, Galaga comes in and leads my mom out of my room.  
>A peace keeper lead me into another room. I sat on the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest, rocking to keep myself calm.<br>How could she! To her only daughter, especially at a time like this.  
>A young man who won the games three years ago,comes in a few minutes later looking distressed. I sat still hoping he wouldn't see me. But with my luck, he did. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. He slowly walked over and knelled in front of me.<br>"Don't worry sweety, we'll get you out of this." I gave him a small smile. His eyes were filled with sincerity.  
>Whatever you say.<br>He stood back up and leaned against another wall.  
>Another peace keeper walked in with the other tribute. What was his name? Levi? Ugh. Who cares.<p>

"Look, we can bring you both out alive and that's what we're going to do. You're both smart kids, and you will both come out alive if it's the last thing I do."

What a way to get straight to the point.

"How?'' Levi asked.

"You guys are going to get to know each other and act like you're in love; The Capitol is a sucker for a love story. It's our best bet at keeping you both alive and in one piece," our mentor announced before adding, "My name is Klyl.

I stood up and ran in front of him.

"Woah, woah, woah. No! I don't even know this guy and you want us to act like a love sick couple?" I demanded furious.  
>That is definitely not happening.<p>

"Exactly."

"No," Levi stated. Yes, he stated it.

"You guys will have plenty of time to talk on the train; we're done debating. You guys will do what I tell you," Klyl told us firmly.


End file.
